


insanity

by winter_angst



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood and Gore, M/M, low calorie angst, rumrollins week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst
Summary: That was their love, anyway. Insanity.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 12





	insanity

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to RumRollins Week, 26th - Hydra. Enjoy!

In the absence of light, there is only dark. Even as the darkness consumes that bit of light, it had a purpose. Even as it is extinguished, it contributed. Even when only the darkness prevailed, it's because the light existed.

This, Brock told himself as he rested his forehead against Jack's chest, made it okay. He smelled of soap, of the water running in pink rivulets down their skin, circling the drain before it vanished. Swallowed up by the darkness inside the pipes. 

Part of the sewers but also part of something more. 

"You're quiet this morning," Jack's long fingers ran in comforting circles over his shoulder blades. "I'd hate to get bored with you."

"Asshole." There was the thrill of that casual joke that gave Brock a forbidden jolt of excitement, that further intensified the craving he had for Jack. "I take it your mission went well?"

"Real well. Maybe you should cook us up something special for dinner."

Brock glared at him through his eyelashes. The water burned his eyes but he wasn't a stranger to pain. Order comes from pain, after all. 

"You're full of jokes this morning."

"You're cranky. What did you miss me or something?" A hand still streaked in blood cupped under his chin, tiling his head up. Jack saw through him. From day one it was impossible to stay a step ahead of someone inside your head. "You did. Fag."

"Shut up," Brock swatted his hand away. It was insane to feel jealous of whoever's blood it was Jack was currently wearing but he couldn't help it. "Just...clean up already."

That was their love, anyway. Insanity.


End file.
